


Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Series: Emu's AUs [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternative Universe - Graduate School, Canon Dialogue, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Queen's University, Starbucks, We interrupt this fluff to bring you a multi-chapter smutty interlude, macaroni and cheese, reference to thighfucking, so little angst it's pathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: In an alternative universe, Patrick Brewer enrols in the MBA program at Queen's University following his break-up with Rachel, and David Rose uses the Blouse Barn settlement money to enrol in the Master's of Arts Leadership program at Queen's.Patrick works part-time at the campus Starbucks.  David is caffeine-dependent.In all universes, these two are destined to find each other.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Emu's AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480871
Comments: 223
Kudos: 215





	1. Square one (my slate is clear)

**Author's Note:**

> All titles are from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers songs.  
Work title is from "Runnin' down a dream".
> 
> This fic is mostly written and will be published one chapter a day, more or less. Chapters are wildly variable in length. 
> 
> For the patrons of the Rosebudd, from "Have love, will travel":  
_ And may my love travel with you everywhere_  
_Yeah, may my love travel with you always_  
Thanks for your support this weekend.

_Square one, my slate is clear_  
_Rest your head on me my dear_  
_It took a world of trouble, it took a world of tears_  
_It took a long time to get back here_

_("[Square One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_om5u2Fb6Q)", by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

The dreary December sky, heavy with impending rain, matched Patrick Brewer’s mood perfectly on the day he moved into his Aunt Patty’s house in Kingston.He had packed the bare minimum - clothing, the requisite toiletries, laptop, and the handmade quilt Grandma Brewer had given him for his 13th birthday.All other remnants of the life he was very deliberately leaving behind were packed up in boxes in his parents’ basement, if only because his parents insisted it was too rash to donate everything to charity. 

He had spent the last eight weeks oscillating between nervous excitement and crippling doubt. Though he knew returning to grad school at 30 years old was not uncommon, he had felt positively geriatric walking through the student centre to purchase a parking pass and obtain his student ID.Yet, he had missed the world of academic discourse for the last seven years, and he hadn’t had a solid excuse to binge shop for school supplies since the last year of his undergraduate degree.Underlying the anticipation of the start of the MBA Program at Queen’s, however, was the sadness that everything that had to break in order for Patrick to take this leap.He’d quit his job as an investment advisor, sold his downtown Toronto waterfront condo, and finally ended his on-again, off-again relationship with Rachel.Patrick supposed there were less drastic options available to him, but he knew that committing to a year-long absence from Toronto increased the probability that this time, the break-up, would stick.

He knew his savings would provide for tuition and books for the coming year, and his Aunt Patty, recently widowed, was more than happy to provide room and board in exchange for Patrick’s company and help around the house.Patrick’s former manager from his Rose Video days was now the GM of the Queen’s University Starbucks, located directly inside the Stauffer Library, and he had reached out in advance of his arrival, prepared to earn his disposable income working as a barista. 

Insofar as Patrick could plan, he was prepared.Binders with looseleaf, blue pens and yellow highlighters, textbooks and post its, freshly pressed blue button up and new Levi 501s. 

January 3, 2017. The adventure was about to begin. 


	2. Into the great wide open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers songs.
> 
> This fic is mostly written and will be published one chapter a day, more or less. Chapters are wildly variable in length.

_Into the great wide open_   
_ Under them skies of blue_   
_ Out in the great wide open_   
_ A rebel without a clue_

_("[Into the Great Wide Open](https://youtu.be/xqmFxgEGKH0)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

David had never been one to pray.He had always taken full advantage of being a “delightful half-half situation” to beg off any invitation to do so, citing whichever half was in conflict in the given context.But for the last six months, David had gone to bed every night, silently sending wishes to whatever deity might be listening, that the pieces of his plan to get the hell out of Schitt’s Creek would fall into place by the time applications for admission to the Master’s in Arts Leadership program at Queen’s University were due.And in some odd twist of fate, or perhaps an answer to his prayers, he received the $40,000 settlement from the Blouse Barn fiasco the Monday before the Thursday due date, providing him with the financial security he needed to finalize his decision. 

He knew his application was solid.Outwardly, David Rose could appear aloof, scattered, ineloquent, but he truly was no fool.Though his parents would have believed he spent his undergrad high, drunk, or waking up in strangers’ bedrooms, he had actually excelled academically, and fostered strong connections with several of his professors.These same professors had gladly written letters of reference for David, in advance of his application to the program.And even though his grades, references, and statement of intent were impressive, David still chewed his cuticles until they were raw, convinced that he would not be granted admission.Still, on the day his acceptance letter arrived, he spent hours sitting stunned on his motel bed, worrying that he was making a mistake regardless of the kind things the admissions committee had said in their letter. 

The weather on the day Alexis drove David to Kingston was uncharacteristically miserable.Typically, May in Ontario brought sunny days, interspersed with light rain showers, and flower blooms on the roadside.However, not even the greyest of days, the most dismal of skies, could dampen David’s mood.Bolstered by the confidence of his family, his best friend Stevie, and some recent work with a therapist in Elmdale, David was prepared to move into his tiny bachelor apartment within walking distance to Queen’s and return to a life of academic rigour. 

Little did he know, that his path would soon cross with one Patrick Brewer, and the trajectory of his life would be changed forever. 


	3. You and I will meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David establishes his new routine as classes begin at Queen's.  
First up, a grande caramel macchiato, skim milk, two sweetener, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder at the campus Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

_One day all the rules will bend_  
_And you and I will meet again_  
_I've got a feeling_  
_I've got a feeling so strong_  
_Maybe someday our paths will cross_

_("[You and I will meet again](https://youtu.be/TjYigpILn9Y)" - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

David couldn’t decide whether Financial Literacy for the Non-Financial Manager being his first class was a harbinger of things to come, or a blessing so that he could get it out of the way. Either way, he knew that he needed a comforting coffee to start his day. He pulled up the Starbucks app on his phone, customizing his mobile order for a grande caramel macchiato, with skim milk, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder, and sending it for pick up at the Starbucks in the Stauffer Library. He had worn his most comfortable skirted pants, paired with a soft black sweater with short white horizontal lines running the length of his sternum, and had been blessed by the gods of raven hair with a cooperative pompadour. His outward appearance belied the apprehension he felt. 

Preoccupied by nerves and an asshole inner monologue, David barely looked up when the barista manning the mobile order counter confirmed his name and passed him his coffee. Trying to take his coffee from the barista, he was met with some small amount of resistance, causing him to look up, meeting the most beautiful caramel-coloured eyes he had ever seen. Caught off-guard, and a little flustered, David barely stammered out a “thank you” before leaving the store with his coffee in hand. 

This routine continued to repeat itself each Monday, Wednesday and Friday, when David’s classes started at 8:30 am. David would order his coffee, and be greeted with a smile that could rival the sun, and warm eyes that always set his day off on the right foot, when he picked it up before class. Each day, Patrick greeted him by name, engaging in small talk and making David feel special and lessening the agony of early morning classes. One Wednesday morning, thanks to standard issue Starbucks apron over a blue button up and Levi 501s, David learned that the name of this beautiful barista was Patrick, and he used that information to desperate find anything about him on social media during his morning class. His search proved futile (“Patrick Queens Starbucks” could only get him so far), so he enlisted the help of his friend Stevie back in Schitt’s Creek. 

Over FaceTime, she shared what she had found, amounting to not much of anything substantive. Yet, she expressed her happiness that David had found someone of interest, and wished him well. “I like this for you,” she had said, enunciating Patrick’s name - _Paaaa-trick_. David had simply rolled his eyes, feigning nothing but curiosity about the sunny personality that enabled his caffeine addition three times a week. 

Truth be told, David was more than curious. He looked forward to his morning coffee pick-up, even thought it meant that he was inevitably awake before 10 am. On the one day he arrived a bit later than usual (no thanks to the aforementioned gods of raven hair), only to be handed his coffee by a dour faced young lady, his entire day felt off-kilter. More and more, David wondered about who this barista was, and how he could feel the warmth that he felt at 8:15 am every Monday, Wednesday, Friday every day of the week. 

Tuesdays were typically a day that David took to catch up on required reading and assignments, and on one particular Tuesday, he struggled to focus while sitting at his desk in his apartment. Netflix proved too distracting. His full-size bed with an egregious number of pillows and fluffy duvet was too inviting. He packed up his books, and headed to the library, confident that the stacks would provide the lack of distraction he required. He found a quiet spot in a corner, with a window providing natural light. Headphones in, playing some light instrumental jazz, David settled in with his Finance textbook, a highlighter, and a notebook. 

He hadn’t been working for 45 minutes when a figure searching amongst the stacks caught his eye. The blue button up and Levis were unmistakable, and David’s heart skipped a beat. There was Patrick, fingering his way over books until he found what he was looking for, and adding it to the pile in his arms. David dropped his highlighter, causing a sharp sound in the silence, and drawing Patrick’s eye towards him. He was greeted with the same warm smile that had started so many of his mornings since beginning his studies at Queen’s. Patrick made a beeline towards David, and placed his books down on the table. 

“_Hi_,” David said shyly. 

“_Hi_,” was the soft reply. “Mind if I join you?”

David gestured towards the empty chair across from him, and Patrick took a seat. David removed his headphones, and slid his textbook away. For a moment, David wasn’t sure what to say. He was used to useless small-talk meant to lead to the bedroom as fast as possible, or meaningless conversation with pretentious old folks at his parents’ parties, but he wasn’t quite sure how to begin a conversation with someone he found truly fascinating. Fortunately, he must have taken a beat too long, because Patrick took the opportunity to ask David about what he was studying. The ice being broken, the two men spent the better part of the afternoon discussing all things business, arts, leadership and everything in between, sharing quiet laughs, and a few lingering pauses filled with unbroken eye contact, before the lights were flickered twice, indicating that the library was set to close. 

They packed up their books, with Patrick leaving his pile on the desk for re-stacking, and headed out the front doors of the library. David gestured in the direction of public transit, and Patrick responded with a look towards the parkade. With more fondness than one might typically spent following an afternoon of discussing academia, Patrick bid David good evening, with a promise of his usual caramel macchiato to be waiting for him in the morning. 

Following supper that evening, David had just settled in with his assigned reading for Leadership and Governance when his phone rang. It was Alexis. Groaning, just not in the mood for whatever drama she was cooking tonight, he sent it to voicemail. When his phone rang immediately again, rather than receiving a notification of a voicemail, David became concerned. He answered it tentatively. 

“_Day-vid!_” she cried. “Dad’s in the hospital! You need to come home, like,  _ right now.” _

Flashes of Johnny Rose lying infirm in a hospital bed, hooked up to tubes and wires, flashed through David’s mind, which had a well-formed and overly developed habit of catastrophizing. He took a deep breath, and asked Alexis for more detail. She explained that Johnny Rose was stable, but that the EMTs suspected a heart attack. Stable was good. David quickly checked the Greyhound Bus schedule, finding that he could be on a bus towards Schitt’s Creek in two hours. He let Alexis know that he would be on his way as soon as possible. Textbooks, toiletries and headphones packed, he headed to the bus station, grateful that his remaining clothing collection in the love room of the motel meant not having to take the time to carefully pack any garments for the trip. 


	4. A face in the crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When David doesn't show up to pick up his morning macchiato, Patrick becomes concerned. Because that's standard, quality customer service, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

_Before all of this ever went down_   
_ In another place, another town_   
_ You were just a face in the crowd_   
_ You were just a face in the crowd_   
_ Out in the street walking around_   
_ A face in the crowd_   
_ Out of a dream, out of the sky_   
_ Into my heart, into my life_

_("[A face in the crowd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_umeMtV4QU)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

8:15 am Wednesday came and went. No David. Patrick was curious, but not overly concerned. He knew David was in the midst of a significant and stressful project, and thought perhaps he needed the extra sleep, or had overslept and not had time to pick up a coffee. However, when 8:15 am Friday also came and went, Patrick became worried. He asked his coworkers if David had been in while Patrick was on break, and no one could answer in the affirmative. He tried to hide his concern, busying himself refilling lids, sugar, and the dairy carafes, wracking his brain as to how he could put his mind at ease that nothing bad had happened to his favourite raven-pompadour-haired customer. 

On his break, he checked his phone, and seeing a notification that he had recently been followed by @QueensMBAssoc on Instagram, Patrick was reminded of a conversation he and David had the week prior about the importance of social media in curating a presence for small business. Thinking that David was likely active on Instagram, Patrick typed in “David Rose”, quickly scrolling for a recognizable profile photo in the list. His eye was drawn to a calligraphic rose icon, part way down the page. The biography 

**David/32/Queen’s**

**You see black and white; I see shades of grey.**

**Unless I know you, DON’T.**

confirmed it belonged to the correct David Rose, and Patrick thought nothing of requesting to follow. 

To his surprise, the request was nearly immediately accepted, and a reciprocal request sent. Before confirming, Patrick skimmed his posts, making sure he had removed all traces of his life with Rachel, and that what David would see was how Patrick wanted to be known. 

Ignoring the temptation to devour all of David’s profile (for now), Patrick clicked on MESSAGE.

_ Hi David! I haven’t seen you since Monday. Have you finally been converted to the cult of Tim Horton’s? _

His heart skipped a beat when David read and began typing a reply to Patrick’s message nearly immediately. 

_ OMG! No. No, Patrick. _

Patrick smiled, thinking of what David’s hyperbolic face was doing as he contemplated a life of less-than-mediocre coffee and honey crullers.

_They thought my dad had a heart attack on Tuesday morning. I had to come home._

_ Oh my god, David! I’m sorry. How is he? _

_He’s fine. It was just heartburn. A few too many motel cinnamon buns, and really, really sub-par coffee._

_ Do you need anything? _

_ No, thank you, Patrick. _

_I’ll be back in Kingston Sunday afternoon, and desperate for a properly made macchiato Monday morning. _

  


Patrick typed, erased, and re-typed a reply six times, before finally gathering the courage to hit SEND. 

_ I can’t wait to see you, David. _

For a solid five minutes, Patrick stared at the screen, willing the SEEN notification to appear. 

Had he overstepped? Was it too much? Surely, it’s perfectly normal to have such anticipatory feelings about loyal customers in the service industry? His mind running an ultramarathon through every scenario where David was mortified at Patrick’s candour was mercifully interrupted by the small timer clipped to his lapel, signalling the end of his break. 

Because it was undergraduate intersession midterm week, a time when both tensions and Starbucks profits ran high, the rest of Patrick’s shift passed quickly.

In the break room, removing his green apron, Patrick’s phone tumbled from the front pouch, onto the file floor, the screen lighting up from the impact. Seeing two Instagram notifications, Patrick held his breath as he picked it up and unlocked the screen, first reading the message from David, sent hours prior. 

_ Me too, Patrick. xo _

Patrick felt his face flush, right up to the tips of his ears. Hands slightly shaky, Patrick opened up the second notification.

**IMDavidRose** liked your post.

Curious, Patrick clicked on the photo. Patrick was standing barefoot and shirtless on a dock at sunset, clearly having just gotten out of the water. Muscles taut, water droplets tracing their lines down his body. 

The photo was from _three summers ago_. 

Patrick couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face.   
  
That Friday night, Patrick stayed up late, scrolling through page after page of the Instagram exploits of David Rose, careful to not accidentally double tap. Knowing that David was the son of the fallen magnate Johnny Rose, Patrick expected to be able to deep dive into David’s life pre-Schitt’s Creek, however, it appeared that his account had largely been sanitized of a life of wealth, and was now mainly used for keeping his family and few friends left up to date as to the life he was building in Kingston. Most interactions came from the same group of ten people, either with the last name Rose, Budd, or Schitt, and all were unequivocally proud and supportive of David. Before shutting off his phone, Patrick did, however, screenshot a few of David’s selfies, saving them in a separate folder for things he thought were beautiful, joining the likes of fallen red maple leaves, hoar frost on trees, the wrinkles on Grandma Brewer’s face, and sunrises on the shore of Lake Ontario.

Saturday found Patrick trying to catch up coursework that had piled up over the last week. He set up in Aunt Patty’s kitchen, and she kept him supplied with tea and snacks. Mid-morning, he pulled out his phone, scrolling through a few student group emails, and opening up Instagram. A few laughs at his favourite comics, and a couple of double-taps on cute pet pictures later, he comes across a post from David, from late the night before. 

It’s a screen shot from Apple Music - Crave, by Madonna. Patrick isn’t surprised David is a Madonna fan. She is a legendary diva, after all. The second picture is an excerpt from the lyrics:

_ Ran so far to try to find the thing I lacked and there it was _

_ Inside of me _

_ Ran and ran and ran so fast, a thing to last, and there it was _

_ I hear you breathe' _

_ Cause you're the one I crave _

_ And my cravings get dangerous _

_ The feelings never fade _

_ I don't think we should play with this _

_ Said come, come give me strength _

_ I don't think we should wait for this _

_ 'Cause you're the one I crave _

_ And my cravings get dangerous _

The caption reads: Friday night feels.

Patrick’s finger hovers over the post. He can’t quite bring himself to like it, for hope that this was subtly directed at him, and for fear that it was actually meant for someone else. 

Hours later, having gone for a long walk along the shore of Lake Ontario, Patrick threw caution to the wind returning to David’s Instagram page and quickly double-tapping before he could chicken out. 

Sunday morning, Patrick and his Aunt Patty sat on the front porch, sipping tea, crunching on toast, and discussing plans for the upcoming week. He can’t help but tell Aunt Patty about David. Aunt Patty listened patiently, asking a few questions, but mainly listening to Patrick ramble on about his favourite morning customer. He finished up, telling Aunt Patty about the conversation on Instagram, and how he was looking forward to seeing David on Monday morning. Noticing the bemused look on Aunt Patty’s face, Patrick asked “_What?_”

“You know, I always wondered about that Rachel girl. She’s so lovely. Smart and kind,” she started, earning a grimace from Patrick. “But something was always off,” she continued. “Like you were out of sync. And it sounds like you’ve met your match with this David fellow.”

Patrick blushed. Aunt Patty had always been perceptive. It was part of why he loved her so. Her ability to call it like it was, see right through him, yet make him feel safe and supported unconditionally.

Sipping her tea, she looked over at Patrick with a glint in her eye. “So, what does this young man look like?”

Patrick pulled up the screenshots he had saved of David, knowing judgment from Aunt Patty was nothing to fear. She confirmed what Patrick already knew to be true, David was beautiful. Striking. Fit to be featured in a painting and hung in a gallery. Ok, maybe that last one was just Patrick, but hearing Aunt Patty validate Patrick's sentiments about David’s outward appearance made him feel a smidge better about these new feelings he was experiencing. He shared snippets of his conversations with David with Aunt Patty, thoroughly convincing her that David was just as precious inside, as he was out. 

It wasn’t until much later in the day, on what was becoming a daily walk in Lake Ontario Park, that Patrick realized that even if he hadn’t said the words “I’m gay” to his Aunt Patty, he had ostensibly come out to her that morning. He felt a weight lift from this shoulders, his step lighter as he returned to the house, and his heart beating a little faster in anticipation of seeing David the next morning. 

That evening, with Monday’s lunch packed, laundry put away, and ready to sit down with a cup of tea and some assigned reading, Patrick pulled out his phone to find an Instagram notification: “**IMDavidRose** has shared his first story in awhile.”

Patrick could not open his phone fast enough. David’s story consisted of one picture - a take-out cup from the Café Tropical, sitting beside his Strategic Planning textbook. In small print, running vertically alongside the coffee cup, it said “Not the same.” Emboldened by his conversation earlier with Aunt Patty, Patrick typed a short reply: “Tomorrow's a new day.”

Within seconds, David sent a heart in response, causing Patrick's own to beat a little faster.

8:15 am Monday morning could not come fast enough. 


	5. The waiting (is the hardest part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, David returns to Kingston following his weekend in Schitt's Creek.   
Friday is David's birthday, and you know what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.
> 
> Just when you thought it couldn't get softer...

_Well yeah i might have chased a couple women around_  
_All it ever got me was down_  
_Then there were those that made me feel good_  
_But never as good as I'm feeling right now_  
_Baby you're the only one that's ever known how_  
_To make me wanna live like I wanna live now_

_("[The Waiting](https://youtu.be/uMyCa35_mOg)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

The minute hand ticked infuriatingly slowly.Patrick tried staring it down as if one could intimidate an inanimate object into cooperation.When that didn't work, he tried making intense eye contact with the mobile order sticker printer, willing David's order to come through. When it finally did, he snatched it up immediately, and began making David’s coffee.

At precisely 8:15 am, David opened the door with a flourish.Taking off his sunglasses dramatically, he smiled at Patrick, letting out a breathy “_hi_”.

Patrick met him at the end of the counter, handing over his macchiato with a wide smile of his own.“_Hi_.”

The store was getting busy, and David had a class to get to, so there wasn't much time to talk. Plus, David wasn't exactly skilled at expressing genuine human emotion.Yet, he wanted to thank Patrick for checking in on him this weekend.Patrick had a thousand things he wanted to say to David, but he couldn't muster up the courage for anything other than a “you’re welcome” and a teasing comment about David’s Instagram story.They exchanged fond smiles, and wishes for a good day, and David left the store heading to class.

Much to Patrick’s surprise, and utter delight, David was back 20 minutes later.Looking disgruntled, he flopped down dramatically on one of the comfy corner chairs, dropping his satchel on the side table.Bemused, Patrick watched as he pulled out his phone, taking an angry looking selfie, coffee cup in hand.Within moments, Patrick received a notification.

**IMDavidRose** has shared a story.

Sure enough, there were David’s well-groomed eyebrows, expressing his displeasure at his 8:30 am class being cancelled.Patrick quickly typed a reply _it’s my break in 5.stay? _and watched David check his phone, face softening, lips quirking to the side.He looked up, making eye contact with Patrick, and nodded his head. 

Clipping the timer to his lapel, Patrick joined David, sitting in the other comfy corner chair.The next 30 minutes passed in a flash, as David filled Patrick in on his weekend back in Schitt’s Creek, and Patrick had David in stitches, giggling over his failed attempts at creating a brand standard for a marketing assignment.Before David left, he surreptitiously snapped a photo of Patrick’s break timer, posting it to his story later with the caption _Best 30 minutes of my day._

***

Like clockwork, the printer spit out David’s regular order at 8:10 am on Friday morning.This time, there was an asterisk next to his name, which was code for the beverage having been free with a birthday drink redemption.In celebration, rather than topping David’s cup with a spill stick, Patrick placed a chocolate cake pop.He held the drink behind the counter, and waited for David to arrive. 

It was immediately clear that there was a cloud hanging over David’s head when he walked into the store.His hair looked a little flat, and his eyes were sullen.Seeing Patrick, he smiled, but it wasn't the toothy grin that made Patrick’s heart skip a beat.The corners of his mouth barely curved upwards, dimples hidden. 

“Good morning, David!I’m guessing by your free drink redemption that it’s your birthday?” David only nodded in response.“And how old are we?”This time, a scowl.Patrick brought out David’s drink out from behind the counter, and handed it to him.Though the shift was slight, Patrick could see David relax.He took a bite of cake pop, and leaned on the counter, speaking quietly to Patrick.“My entire family forgot my birthday.They FaceTimed me this morning to yell at me because they thought I moved one of mom’s wigs, and I had to remind them what today is.”

Patrick smiled sympathetically.“Well, David, what do you have planned for tonight?”

With pursed lips, David replied, “Well, I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early, so a pretty regular Friday night.”

Patrick wasn’t sure if David was joking, so he pressed on. “We could do dinner?”

David waved him off.“You don’t have to do that.”

Confidence faltering, Patrick insisted.“No, no, I’d like to.”

David chewed on his bottom lip, considering Patrick’s invite.“Sure.”

Patrick’s heart soared, and he hoped he was keeping a neutral enough face.Plans were made for Patrick to pick David up at 7:30 pm. 

Patrick watched David leave with his coffee, unable to contain the smile taking over his face.Just outside the door, David turned and looked back at Patrick, revealing a toothy grin, complete with dimples.He waved at Patrick and carried on his way. 

The remainder of Patrick’s shift crawled at a glacial pace.When it was finally done, he stripped off his apron, hanging it in the break room, and jogged to his car in the parkade.He couldn’t wait to get home and tell Aunt Patty of his evening plans. 

***

Stepping out of the car, Patrick managed to keep the small gift bag behind his back.He had almost managed to slide into the booth with it undetected, when David asked what was in the bag. 

“Oh, it’s nothing…just a little gift.”

David made grabby hands, making Patrick laugh as he slid the bag towards the birthday boy.

“You’re going to be so underwhelmed…"

David dug in the tissue paper, pulling out a small object.Turning it over, he saw it was a keychain, with a sticker of his standard mobile order encased in plastic.Looking closer, he saw the date - his very first morning at Queen’s, and the first time he made eye contact with the same caramel coloured eyes that were now watching him fondly across the table. 

“Um.._this is…not nothing_.So, thank you, Patrick.”

The server arrived with menus and water, breaking up the moment.After she left, David turned to Patrick and asked why he had kept the sticker from their first meeting.Patrick explained that on David’s first day, the mobile order printer was glitching, printing duplicate copies of all orders.It had been very busy, and Patrick had stuck a few of the duplicate stickers on his apron as he worked quickly to fill the orders.When he went on break, he removed them, pausing on David’s, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of the handsome man to whom this order belonged.Something inside him wanted to hold on to the way David’s piercing look at made him feel, so he stuck the sticker on his travel mug.A couple weeks later, when further interaction confirmed that Patrick was developing a crush on David, he carefully peeled the sticker off his travel mug, affixing it to a piece of cardboard and tacking it to the cork board in his bedroom at Aunt Patty’s house. 

David listened, stunned.This was straight up rom-com material.He reached his hand out, turning his palm up, and Patrick placed his on top, squeezing David’s hand gently.Lacking confidence in his ability to speak without his voice cracking, or make eye contact without tearing up, David could do nothing but squeeze back. 

As if on cue, their server reappeared with their starter size mozzarella sticks and honey dill sauce.Letting go of each other, they both picked up a mozzarella stick, using them to toast Queen’s University. 

Conversation flowed easily for the remainder of dinner.Patrick shared the story of his move to Kingston, of his former fiancee, and his dream of one day owning his own business.David gave the Coles’ notes version of the Rose family saga, and was delighted to find out that Patrick had worked at a Rose Video store in high school.David spoke at length about his dream of turning his passion for aesthetics into a feasible career. Patrick was mesmerized by the secondary plot line that played out on David’s face and through his expressive hands.It was late, and near closing, when they finally left the restaurant, heading back to Patrick’s car. 

Patrick pulled up in front of David’s apartment building.The tension had been building the entire duration of the short drive from the restaurant, and Patrick felt like he was going to explode into a fiery ball if he didn’t at least get a chance to kiss David goodnight. 

David broke the silence.“Well, that was a _fun_ night.”

“I’m glad you left Schitt’s Creek for Queen’s, David.”Patrick said softly.

“That is a very..._lovely_ thing to say” David replied, lips twisting into a smirk.

“And I’m so glad you came here, too, Patrick, because your fine macchiato-making skills have helped me become the successful student I knew I could be!” Patrick teased. 

“_Mmmm!_A bold claim!”

Patrick let them lapse into silence.David leaned forward, ever so slightly, taking notice of Patrick doing the same.Patrick’s eyes dipped briefly towards David’s lips, and David took that as a sign that Patrick wanted this as much as he did.Patrick felt the cool silver of David’s rings on his cheek, pulling him closer, until their lips met.It was brief, and soft, and absolutely everything that no kiss had ever been before.For either of them.Slowly, pulling away, Patrick had few intelligible words at his disposal, settling on a whispered “_thank you_”.

Taken aback, David asked, “for what?”

“Uh..I’ve never done that before._With a guy._”

“Oh…okay?” David replied, prompting Patrick to keep talking.

“Yeah, and I was getting pretty scared that I was going to let you leave here without us having done that, so, uh, thank you, for making that happen for us.”

There it was.That beautiful, dimpled smile, that were Patrick not already sitting safely in his car, would render his knees wobbly as a newborn baby deer. 

“Well, fortunately, I am a very generous person.”

Patrick chuckled.“Can we talk tomorrow?”

David nodded.“We can talk whenever you like.Just preferably not before 10 am, because I’m not a morning person on weekends.”

David got out of the car, leaning down to respond to Patrick wishing him goodnight. 

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

Before leaving the parking lot, Patrick plugged his phone in, and selected one of his favourite songs to carry him home.He couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach, and a swell in his chest, as he sang along, thinking of David Rose. 

_You belong among the wildflowers_

_You belong in a boat out at sea_

_Sail away, kill off the hours_

_You belong somewhere you feel free_

_Run away, find you a lover_

_Go away somewhere all bright and new_

_I have seen no other_

_Who compares with you..._


	6. You wreck me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August long weekend provides for a much needed break, and some time alone together at David's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, listen.  
*adjusts glasses like Dan Levy*
> 
> It's Mr. Emu and I's first-date-iversary, and I just don't have the next chapter done.   
In fact, it's only because we are currently blorphed on the couch full of burgers and beer that I wrapped this one up.  
Next chapter should be up on Saturday. 
> 
> Also, if you're waiting for angst, you won't find it here. It's not my thing normally, and life has been such that writing this as soft as possible has been my escape. So, we're gonna get a little spicy, and keep going with a whole lot of soft.

_Oh, yeah, you wreck me, baby_   
_You break me in two_   
_But you move me, honey_   
_Yes, you do_   


_("[You wreck me](https://youtu.be/e25p0Y3Vd38)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

David woke up to the sound of a text message, sent at precisely 10:01 am. 

The notification of a text from Patrick (_Good morning David) _and an Instagram notification (**FreshlyBrewed** shared his first Instagram story) greeted him when he picked up his phone.Torn, he first opens Patrick’s Instagram story.Seeing the bar indicate ten pictures in Patrick’s first Instagram story, David rolled his eyes with a laugh, muttering “overachiever” under his breath. 

The first picture is timestamped four hours prior.David gives his head a shake when he realizes that was 6 am.It’s of a path, leading up and over some large granite rocks.The sky is a hazy yellow.For a brief, very, very brief moment, David thinks there might be something to early mornings.There’s no caption, nor are any of the next six photos of various vantage points along the path captioned.The eighth photo is a selfie.Patrick, wearing sunglasses, head tilted slightly, illuminated by the morning sun.Photo number nine is timestamped just two hours ago, and is a screen capture from Apple Music, with an artist David doesn’t recognize.He quickly opens the music app on his phone, bringing [the song](https://youtu.be/yPGvW8XTzps) up, before going back to see the last picture.William Prince’s deep voice fills the room.David switched back to Instagram, and the last picture loads.It’s just simple text, lyrics laid out on the page. 

_So there's this voice inside_

_Terrified, plagued with pride_

_Resinating sound and like my own_

_Then piece by piece so suddenly, no subtleties_

_Your beauty, it can bring me to my knees_

_'Cause I never heard a song sung quite like Elvis_

_Not much beats the sound of the pouring rain_

_And there's something in your kiss_

_Leaves me so helpless_

_You leave me breathless_

_You leave me breathless_

David’s breath catches, and an unfamiliar feeling washes over him.This feeling, this fondness…the tears that he feels threatening to fall.He’s never felt this before.He feels his heart start to race, as his mind starts to spiral.Taking a deep breath, David opens up the message from Patrick, and finally replies.

_Good morning, Patrick. xo_

_I see someone has been busy._

To David’s relief, he sees Patrick typing a reply within seconds.

_I’ve been up since 5.Could not sleep.You know._

_Thinking about last night._

_Regrets?_

_What?No!Why would I have regrets?_

_ I don’t know, it’s just a habit to ask._

_No, no, I feel good.I feel like a weight has been lifted._

David wasn’t sure how to respond.He felt entirely lost in uncharted territory. 

_Can I buy you breakfast?I’m assuming you haven’t eaten._

_Mmm!Yes.I would love breakfast._

_Pancakes?_

_I’ll pick you up in 45._

_60_

_Ok, David. _

_See you soon, Patrick. xo_

David pulled on his leopard print sweatshirt and tight white jeans with black accents, added his white sunglasses, and stepped out to wait for Patrick outside, exactly 53 minutes later. 

***

Plates cleared, fingers intertwined in the middle of the table, full of pancakes, maple syrup, and coffee, Patrick uttered four words that made David’s blood run cold, and his asshole inner monologue scream _I TOLD YOU SO._

“We need to talk.”

Patrick didn’t let go of David’s hand, squeezing it a little tighter, causing dissonance between David’s rational and pessimistic minds.David took a deep breath, willing himself to listen.

Slowly, stumbling, lacking his usual confidence, Patrick began. “You know, when you kissed me.That…that felt like my first time.All the things you’re supposed to feel?I..I..felt them.”

David tried and failed to suppress a grin, letting of Patrick’s hand to fidget with the silver rings on his hand.“Well,” he started, “if we’re being honest…this is like my first time, too.I mean, it’s not.I’ve kissed like a 1000 people.” Patrick grimaced, as David continued. “But nobody that I cared about…or respected…or thought was nice.So, in a way it’s like we’re both starting something new.”

Patrick’s expression softened.“Thank you, David.And for the record, I think you’re a good person.”The twinkle in his eye was evident, as he interlaced their fingers again. 

“Ok, it’s just that I said _nice_ person.” 

“I know.”Patrick leaned over the table, capturing David’s lips in a soft kiss. 

After breakfast, Patrick dragged David in the opposite direction of the car, and down a path towards the lake, unwilling to part ways just yet.Now with some degree of privacy, but never letting go of David’s hand, he shared his nervousness about being intimate with a man.Especially a man so experienced as David.He expressed his desire to take it slow, keep communication open, and relish every moment.He also expressed, through kisses trailing down David’s neck, that his wish to take their time was not a reflection of just how badly he wanted to explore David’s body.With that whispered addition, David shuddered in anticipation of slowly unbuttoning Patrick Brewer and luxuriating in taking him apart. 

***

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of caramel macchiatos delivered with quick kisses before class, desperate kisses with hot tongues exploring, bodies pressed up against the stacks in the library, and desperate moments grinding against each other in the dark on Aunt Patty’s couch.While they both continued to send not-so-secret messages and affirmations of growing affection through Instagram stories, they transitioned to using SnapChat for private exchanges, growing bolder as boundaries lessened. 

By the end of the third week, Patrick was feeling increasingly desperate for David’s touch beyond what he had experienced over clothes and in not-so-private spaces that didn’t allow for much exploration.He sent David a Snap, clad only in a towel, hair mussed from his recent shower, with the reminder that this weekend was a long weekend.David replied, with a simple raised eyebrow.He clarified what that meant, when he handed Patrick a key to his apartment in exchange for his Friday morning macchiato, and told Patrick to make himself at home at the end of his shift, while David finished off his classes for the day.Before he left Starbucks, he leaned in and whispered “bring snacks, we’re not leaving the apartment all weekend.”

***

David had barely made it over the threshold when Patrick grabbed him by the lapel and crowded him up against the wall, breath hot on David’s neck, hips grinding his hard cock against David’s thigh. 

“David, do…you know…what you do…to me?” Patrick growled, words punctuated by well-placed kisses behind David’s ear and down his neck. 

David did, in fact, know exactly what he did to Patrick.And he had pulled out all the stops today to make sure that Patrick was intolerably wound up by the time David arrived at his apartment.It wasn’t just the ripped jeans, and fitted leather jacket.David had carefully curated a series of Snapchats meant to push Patrick beyond his breaking point, beginning with a sleepy, shirtless, selfie saved from first thing in the morning, and most recently, a video of David enthusiastically enjoying a footlong hotdog from the vendor outside the student centre.

Pleased with the success of his efforts, David tilted his head back against the wall, encouraging Patrick to continue nipping, kissing, and sucking his way down his neck.David wrapped his arms around Patrick, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his midrange denim, and pulling him closer.Patrick groaned, feeling David’s erection against his hip.In a brief moment of lucidity, Patrick felt proud that he was the reason David was so hard, grinding up against him, pulling him impossibly close, and panting as though he had run a marathon.Those thoughts turned to wispy nothings as soon as David turned his attention to Patrick’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt just enough to gain access to his collarbone, and sinking into long, deep, bruising kisses along it.Hands still in Patrick’s back pockets, lips not missing a beat, David began manoeuvring them towards the couch. 

The back of Patrick’s knees hit the couch, David’s forward momentum causing him to flop down ungracefully. David followed, straddling Patrick. 

“_Off._” Patrick grunted, pushing impatiently at the shoulders of David’s leather jacket.David shrugged his jacket off, placing it carefully over the nearest arm of the couch, and revealing the fitted white t-shirt underneath. 

“Oh my god,” Patrick muttered, eliciting a soft chuckle from David. 

David sat back, letting Patrick explore, hands snaking over David’s firm chest, strong freckled shoulders, and down his arms, revelling in the newness of intimacy with another man.Patrick’s eyes followed his hands, occasionally glancing up at David, the eye contact fanning the fire between them. 

Patrick’s hands came to rest lightly on the hem of David’s t-shirt.Biting his bottom lip nervously, he looked up, wide-eyed, at David.David nodded, and Patrick pulled the t-shirt up and over David’s head, discarding it next to the leather jacket.Hands frozen on David’s hips, Patrick’s eyes roamed over David’s upper body.All this attention, and the lack of contact, started to make David nervous. 

“Everything ok?” he asked softly.

Patrick’s response came in the form of unintelligible sounds, and hands frantically pulling David closer.He surged up, running a trail of wet kisses from David’s neck to his chest, stopping to graze his teeth over a nipple, taking note of every delicious sound increasing in frequency and volume above him. 

Tired of being just a spectator, David pawed at Patrick’s sweater, leaning back just far enough to be able to pull it off, and toss it aside.David ran his hands down Patrick’s shoulders and arms, coming to rest on his flank.He smiled appreciatively when Patrick looked up at him shyly though his long eyelashes, a rosy pink flush spreading from the tips of his ears down his chest.Now, it was David’s turn to lean in, licking a long stripe up Patrick’s neck to his ear, taking his ear lobe into his mouth and sucking it gently. 

Patrick groaned, bucking his hips up in search of friction.Just as desperate, David met his hips, grinding his own down into Patrick, keeping his mouth on Patrick’s ear, gently sucking the lobe in and out. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” David purred, nosing the soft hair behind Patrick’s neck. 

David’s hot breath, his meandering hands, and the hard press of his erection into Patrick’s hips,were overloading Patrick’s senses.Not a coherent thought ran through his mind as he traced his fingertips over David’s chest hair.He pulled David in for a searing kiss, one hand coming to rest on David’s shoulder, the other tangled up in his soft pompadour. 

David slowed his hands, leaning away from Patrick.Bracing himself on the couch, he slowly slid to the ground, positioning himself between Patrick’s knees, pushing them apart.David reached up, posing his hands dramatically over Patrick’s buckle, raising a questioning eyebrow and eliciting an enthusiastic nod in response. 

David held eye contact with Patrick as he undid the belt buckle and zippered fly, watching for any sign of hesitation.Seeing none, he nudged Patrick’s hip, encouraging him to lift up so David could tug his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs, over his knees, finally sliding them off over his feet, taking Patrick's socks with him, because socked feet during sex are _incorrect._

With Patrick finally fully naked before him, it was David’s turn to take a moment.

“Wow,” he breathed, feathering his hands down Patrick’s flank, coming to rest on the top of his thighs.“You are fucking delicious.”

He leaned in close, nuzzling the crease of Patrick’s thigh, alternating soft kisses, and long licks, tracing up and over where Patrick’s erect cock hovered above his abdomen.He nipped gently at Patrick’s thigh, making his hips buck up involuntarily.

Patrick was gripping the couch cushions, trying desperately to regulate his breathing and failing miserably. 

“David…Pl…Please…” he managed to choke out.

David looked up at Patrick.Buttoned-up, neat and tidy Patrick, totally ruined, and David had barely begun.Grinning, he reached up, and pried one of Patrick's hands off the cushion, and placing it in his soft black hair.Releasing the other from the cushion, he interlaced their fingers together, squeezing Patrick’s hand reassuringly.Still grinning, he licked Patrick’s cock from the base to the tip, before taking his full length into his mouth. 

“Oh god, David.Ohmygod,” Patrick babbled above him, tightening his grip in David's hair, as David moved slowly up and down his cock.“Holy shit, David!”

As David continued to work him over, Patrick’s babbling turned unintelligible.Lost in the depths of David’s talented mouth, he only had a half-second to gasp out a warning that he was about to come before his back arched, and his entire body seized as wave after wave of release washed over him.David held his softening cock in his mouth as Patrick shuddered through the aftershocks, eventually pulling back and sitting on his heels.Patrick was wrecked, and David had never seen anything hotter in his life. 

Releasing his grip from David’s hair, flexing his cramping fingers, Patrick reached down to pull David back up for a kiss. 

“You don’t have to…not everyone likes th -,” David stammered, only to be interrupted by Patrick’s lips on his, and Patrick’s tongue working its way into David’s mouth. 

“David,” he whispered, voice a little hoarse, “stop talking and take off your pants.”

Patrick scooted to the edge of the couch cushion, moving David to stand between his knees, so that he was eye to eye with David’s cock.It was magnificent, and Patrick did not have David’s patience for teasing left in him.Holding David’s hips, he mimicked David’s moves from earlier, earning himself the most exquisite sounds he had ever heard from David.He did his best, relying on what he thought would feel good.It was a little uncoordinated, and a little sloppy, and he definitely bumped his head on David’s hip bone a few times, but it still didn’t take long before David was warning him that he was so very close.Despite the warning, Patrick was still unprepared for the feeling of David coming in his mouth.He coughed, and sputtered, and started laughing, with David joining in as the aftershocks subsided. 

David reached out, bringing Patrick to standing, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck and capturing his lips in a languid, soft, kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, he smirked at Patrick, turning him around and smacking him on the ass “Shower time!” 


	7. U get me high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.
> 
> So, apparently, I can't suggest that there are going to be snacks and an entire weekend together, and then only write the Friday night and hand-wave the rest, so perhaps we are going to extend this fic with a little bit of sexy time. Rating upgraded to explicit, as descriptors become more..._explicit_.

_ You wake up and you don't know which way _   
_The wind is blowing_   
  
_Ohhh ohhh, you get me high_   
_You get me high_   
_You give me something so deep_   
_You get me high_

_ ("U get me high" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers) _

A sudden snort and shift in the bed woke David up.Momentarily disoriented, and myopic without his contact lenses, it took him a second to adjust to the lack of light, and the sensation of someone in the bed beside him.Not just anyone._Patrick._ He looked over at Patrick, sleeping soundly on his stomach, hand tucked under his cheek, hair sticking up in all directions from having gone to bed with it wet.David reached out, and tucked a curl behind Patrick’s ear, eliciting a soft sigh. 

Careful not to disturb Patrick, David swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and padded to the bathroom.On his way back, he stopped in his tracks, staring at how the tiniest bit of sunlight peeking over the horizon was casting an almost ethereal light on Patrick, who had rolled over on his side. He tiptoed to his side of the bed, unplugged his phone, and tiptoed back to where he could take a picture of Patrick, so beautiful, bathed in the twilight.This picture he would keep for himself.This precious moment was his, and his alone.And that thought terrified him.Before plugging his phone back in, he checked the time, and seeing it was a quarter-past _way-too-fucking-early-to-be-awake_, he crawled back under the covers. 

Patrick shifted again, this time pulling David back up against his warm chest, wrapping an arm around David’s waist and tucking his chin at the back of David’s neck.Patrick inhaled deeply, peppering soft, sleepy kisses along the back of David’s neck as he slipped back into unconsciousness.David soon followed. 

At half-past _ply-me-with-coffee-and-I-might-get-up_, David woke up again to feather light touches trailing up and down his torso.Curious as to Patrick’s intent, he kept his eyes shut, evened out his breathing, and pretended to be asleep.Patrick’s hand traced across David’s chest, eventually dipping lower, ghosting his little finger under the band of David’s boxer briefs.Biting his lower lip, David willed himself to patiently let Patrick continue to explore. He felt Patrick’s lips plant soft kisses between his shoulder blades, working their way up the back of his neck, landing behind his ear.The combination of tentative strokes across his abdomen and up his chest, and Patrick’s hot breath on his neck caused David to shudder. 

“Good morning,” Patrick whispered, dragging his lips back down David’s neck, switching his focus to David’s freckled shoulders. 

David cleared his throat.“Would we say _good_ morning?” 

Patrick tightened his grip on David’s hip, using it as leverage to pull the two of them together, Patrick’s growing erection pressed into the cleft of David’s ass.Palm pressed tight to David’s chest, Patrick thrust gently against him. 

David let out a low groan, shifting his hips and trying to roll over to face Patrick.Patrick held David firmly in place, running his hand down into David’s briefs, taking hold of David’s cock.“Oh, it’s a _very _good morning,” he murmured into David’s shoulder, resuming the trail of kisses, as he built up a coordinated rhythm of stroking David, and rutting his own aching cock against David’s ass.David groaned, reaching back as far as he could, cupping Patrick’s ass, encouraging him to drive harder against his own ass. David let Patrick take control of the pace, trying desperately not to buck enthusiastically with each stroke.It wasn’t long before David felt the familiar tension of an imminent orgasm, and he cried out syllables vaguely resembling Patrick’s name as he spilled over Patrick’s fist.Patrick’s hips stuttered, his mouth stilled on David’s shoulder, as he came from grinding against David. 

Forehead against David’s back, hand still in David’s briefs, Patrick worked to catch his breath. 

Finally releasing hold of David’s softening cock, Patrick sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.With his clean hand, he gingerly removed his own soiled briefs.David turned his head slightly, saying nothing, but sporting his trademark smirk, as he watched Patrick maneuver himself off the bed and out of his underwear.Patrick caught his eye, winked, and slowly brought his come-covered hand up to his mouth, giving it a lick.David gasped. 

Kneeling back on the bed, Patrick used his clean hand to smack David’s ass.“Breakfast time!”


	8. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet interlude (and not just because of the pancakes).
> 
> This WIP has swerved a little from where I thought it was headed, so some writing needs to happen to get us back on the original trajectory. Thanks for reading!

_You got a heart so big_   
_It could crush this town_   
_And I can't hold out forever_   
_Even walls fall down_

_("[Walls](https://youtu.be/ZfS6Nl962Qg)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

Patrick had just plated the stack of candied-maple-bacon pancakes and scrambled eggs when David emerged from the bathroom, hair under control, and morning skin care routine complete. 

He came up behind Patrick, wrapping his arms around this waist.“Thanks for making breakfast,” he said softly, dropping a kiss behind Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick turned around in his arms.“You’re wel -“ he started to reply, stalling out, jaw dropped. 

He reached up, cupping David’s cheek, considering from all angles the black-rimmed glasses perched on David’s nose.“_Holy shit_, David,” he breathed out, backing David up against the counter, and crowding in for a long, deep, and satisfying kiss. 

As quickly as Patrick had taken over David’s space, he was pulling back, and handing David his plate of food with a gleam in his eye. 

“I take it the glasses are a yes?” David inquired.

The heat in Patrick’s gaze was unmistakable, and David lamented his practically 30-year-old body’s inability to rebound for another round in bed.Patrick maintained eye contact with David as he finished chewing his forkful of pancake.David expected him to tease, but was instead met with a very direct “**yes**.” 

_Oh_. 

Unsure how to respond, David focused on the delicious breakfast Patrick had made for him. 

A few moments of silence passed, David sensing Patrick waiting for a snappy comeback.He lifted his eyes, head still cast slightly downward.

“How do you do it?” David asked softly.Patrick looked at him quizzically.“Make pancakes?”

David shook his head, finally meeting Patrick’s gaze.Patrick pushed his chair back from the table, and extended a hand out to David.Fingers laced together, Patrick pulled David over to the couch, sitting with his back against the arm, one leg along the back, one on the floor, and David pulled up against his chest. 

“David, I spent half of my life struggling in and out of a relationship with Rachel,” Patrick felt David tense. “But no matter how hard I tried with her, it just never felt right.And up until recently, I didn’t understand why.I’ve spent most of my life now knowing what right was supposed to feel like, and then I met you.”

David felt Patrick’s arms tighten around him, and a firm kiss planted at the base of his hairline.

“You make me feel right, David.And I’m not going to waste any more time.”

David tilted his head so he could scatter soft kisses up Patrick’s jawline. 

Patrick’s voice became small. “I just worry I’m not enough for you.” 

David turned his whole body, pressing his chest to Patrick’s, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Patrick’s hairline. 

“Ok, look.” David’s voice was barely above a whisper.“Um, I would hardly call myself an expert on this subject, and by subject, I mean genuine human emotion. So, I am just going to tell you what I know.”

David felt Patrick shift, and a hand gently start to card through his hair. 

“Before you, I felt like damaged goods.I’ve been burned so many times, I’m basically the human equivalent of the inside of a roasted marshmallow.But you…you see me for all that I am.You’re enough.You’ll always be enough.”

David felt Patrick still, and the rise and fall of a deep sigh.Patrick’s arms tightened around David once again.A comfortable silence settled between them. 

Patrick broke the silence, an affectionate lilt in his voice.“So, I know you said we weren’t leaving the house all weekend, but there is that market on the waterfront…”

David took a moment to consider the suggestion. “Um, I have questions?”

“And how many of the questions are about food vendors?”

“Most of them?Like is the poutine truck typically there on Saturdays?And how soon after poutine can we get mini donuts?”


	9. Good, good lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.
> 
> Ok, this is getting ridiculous. This WIP has veered off in an unanticipated direction, and it is currently a bit of a runaway-smut-train. Seriously, there's like 3000 words of fluff already written to finish it off, but we are taking our sweet time enjoying David and Patrick's first long weekend together.

_Good love is hard to find_   
_Good love is hard to find_   
_You got lucky, babe_   
_You got lucky, babe, when I found you_

_("[Good, good lovin](https://youtu.be/gbvak56wS-Q)'" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

Full of poutine, mini donuts _and_ fresh-squeezed lemonade, David flopped onto the couch, letting out a groan.Patrick hoisted up David’s feet, laying them over his thighs when he sat down, letting out a grunt of his own.By all accounts, the trip to the market was a success.David and Patrick had walked lazily amongst the vendors, sampling all that was offered, picking up some tea (for Patrick), some sage and sandalwood soap (for David), and some bacon from pastured pork to add into Patrick’s dinner plan of bacon jalapeño macaroni and cheese.They had devoured a box of Italian-inspired poutine from Bubba’s and three bags of mini-donuts, resisting temptation to sample the spring rolls from a vendor new to the market. 

And now, they were stuffed, and unable to move from the couch.

“Ok, I don’t know about you, but I need to sleep this off,” David proclaimed, moving towards the bed.Too full to argue, Patrick followed. 

David watched as Patrick stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer briefs, struck by want, but paralyzed by mini-donuts.Resigned, he removed his own sweater and pants, folding them carefully and placing them on the dresser.Patrick gestured for David to join him under the covers, pulling David in close, but quickly maneuvering all parts of him off of his own too-full belly, causing David to erupt in a fit of giggles.Too full to even laugh, Patrick pressed a gentle kiss to David’s forehead. Full of carbs, it didn’t take long before the two fell into a deep sleep. 

David opened one eye.It was still light out.He grabbed for his phone, checking the time (_only_ 10 _minutes-past-the-start-of-any-self-respecting-establishment’s-happy-hour_) and his messages (_only _three, all from Stevie, and none of any urgency).He rolled over to find Patrick facing away from him, still asleep, snoring lightly.David considered his options, deciding to spoon Patrick, and wake him up slowly before systematically taking him apart.He scooted up behind Patrick, wrapping his arm around his abdomen, and buried his face in his hair, inhaling the scent of the Old Spice shampoo that only Patrick could make smell attractive.Patrick stirred, settling back into David’s embrace, but still asleep.David slid his hand under Patrick’s shirt, leaving it to rest just below his navel.He propped himself up on his other elbow for better access to Patrick’s exposed neck.Then he set to work, alternating soft kisses with harder presses, gentle nibbles with longer licks.David felt Patrick rock back against his hardening cock, and a small groan escaped Patrick’s mouth.“Hi, baby,” David murmured into Patrick’s ear, causing Patrick’s breath to hitch, and a shiver to ripple down his entire body. 

David shifted away from Patrick’s backward thrusts, provoking a plaintive whine from Patrick. 

Placing one last kiss behind Patrick’s ear, he used his hands to gently encourage Patrick to roll over onto this stomach, pulling his briefs off as he did.David threw one leg over Patrick’s hips, coming to straddle him, with his hand braced on Patrick’s back.From there, David continued his kissing, nibbling, licking ministrations down Patrick’s back, exploring with his hands, leaving goosebump pebbled skin everywhere he touched.Finished with Patrick’s neck and back, David placed one knee between Patrick’s thighs, moving to straddle one leg.He resumed worshipping every square centimetre of Patrick’s milky white skin, testing and teasing boundaries with his hands and mouth.As David brushed the back of his hands on Patrick’s inner thighs, Patrick groaned, pressing into the bed, and spread his legs a little further apart.Encouraged, David traced the seam between Patrick’s ass and thigh, and up the crack of his ass.Patrick bucked up into David’s touch, letting out a pleased, guttural sound.After a few more minutes of tickling Patrick’s inner thighs, fingers dancing across his perineum, David dismounted, and prodded Patrick to get him to roll over onto his back. 

Patrick looked at David with wonder in his eyes.Still slightly glazed over from sleep, chest flushed with pink, and his cock hard, hovering over his belly.His lips were parted, his breath quickening with each moment of eye contact with David.He sat up, bracing himself on his elbows, and pulled David in for a bruising kiss.

David slid off the bed, and stepped over to the closet, pulling out a towel, and a small bottle of lube.He crawled back onto the bed, and patted Patrick’s ass, getting him to lift up, so he could lay the towel underneath.Patrick’s giggle at the towel was cut short with a hiccup when he saw the bottle of lube.David leaned in with a tender kiss to his temple. “Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Patrick took a deep breath.The excitement over feeling the flat, hard planes of David pressed up against him, of David’s own hard cock suspended over him, and of the feel of David's mouth searing a path wherever it went, was winning over the nerves of his rookie status.He shook his head, looking David in the eye “I trust you.”

Those three words made David’s stomach swoop.Only in the last year had David experienced what it felt like to know trust, and not the superficial trust of caring for his mother’s wigs, or the trust that he would wire money to whichever kidnapper had succeeding at capturing Alexis’ heart and then her wrists.The relationship he had built with his family during their first year in Schitt’s Creek, and the friendship he had cultivated with Stevie, showed David a taste of his trustworthiness.But this moment, with Patrick naked, vulnerable, and experiencing first after first of his own, telling David that he trusted him, was almost too much. 

_Almost. _After all, Patrick was lying there, naked, ready to revel in first after first with David, and David was not going to ruin the moment with too much introspection. 

David settled between Patrick’s knees, wedging then apart gently, bending one, and placing one foot flat on the bed.He returned his lips to Patrick’s body, concentrating his efforts on his lower abdomen and thigh crease.The sounds coming from Patrick above him encouraging him to double down on his efforts.A broken “_pleaaaaase_” and a cock thrust towards him, and David finally licked a long stripe up the length of Patrick’s cock.Patrick’s back arched as he inhaled sharply.David gave Patrick what he wanted, albeit a little slowly, not wanting Patrick to come too quickly.Stilling his mouth, but continuing to work his tongue along the sensitive seam near the top of Patrick’s cock, and With one hand steadying himself on Patrick’s thigh, David opened the lube with the other, and dribbled a liberal thread over Patrick’s balls, and watched it trickle down his perineum.David’s fingers followed the lube down, looking up at Patrick, and receiving a nod in confirmation to continue. 

Finding Patrick’s hole, David teased around the rim.He felt Patrick tense.“Relax, baby,” he purred, taking Patrick’s entire cock into his mouth, as he breached Patrick ever so slightly. 

Feeling not much opposition, he pressed further.David gently pulled his finger almost all the way out before pressing back in, repeating this action a few times, keeping one eye on Patrick above him.Patrick’s face had gone slack, his head thrown back, and a sheen of sweat collecting on his hairline.His hands were loosely gripping the sheets, and a low groan was broken only by small gasps of pleasure.“David…” he managed to string together a couple of coherent syllables.“_More…God, David.Don’t stop_.”

David added a little more lube to his fingers, this time pushing against Patrick with two.Rather than resist, Patrick ground down against David’s fingers, drawing them deep inside.David worked two fingers in and out of Patrick, while he continued to pull out all the stops with his mouth on his cock.He felt Patrick begin to tense, and heard his breath change to short gasps.David slowed his fingers, but kept the pace steady with his mouth, riding Patrick through wave after wave of what would later be described as the best orgasm of Patrick’s life.Between the clench of Patrick’s hole on David's fingers, David’s overactive imagination, and the friction he had found against Patrick’s thigh, David found himself falling over the abyss after Patrick with a loud groan. 

The two men laid in bed, catching their breath, satisfied grins spread across their face.The moment ruined when David’s stomach growled.

“I believe someone promised me bacon jalapeño macaroni and cheese?” David teased.

“David, I think you broke me.Pizza tonight, mac and cheese tomorrow?”

David’s mouth twisted into his signature sideways smile.“Mmhmm.Yep.You go clean up first, I’ll order pizza.”


	10. Deliver me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of David and Patrick's long weekend together.  
Some handwaving of time occurs, and the fall term begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

_So deliver me, deliver me_   
_Baby take this heart, set it free_   
_Take this chance, take this dream_   
_Baby take this heart_   
_Deliver me_

_("[Deliver me](https://youtu.be/4sXP17MbvBQ)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

It was Patrick’s turn to wake-up in the middle of the night.He fought the urge to get up to pee, comfortable in bed, wrapped up in the most adorable sleeping octopus he had ever seen.But longterm comfort won out, as he got up and shuffled to the bathroom. 

On his way back to bed, Patrick was struck by the moonlight illuminating David’s form.He had shucked the covers, and had nothing on but the stars pouring in through the window.Sighing happily, Patrick tucked himself back under the blankets, draping one arm over David’s chest, and falling back into a deep, contented sleep. 

An hour later, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, Patrick’s alarm sounded quietly.Awake, but opting to hit snooze once, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to David’s temple, and was rewarded with an adorably soft snuffle as David burrowed back underneath the blankets.Nine minutes later, when the alarm sounded again, Patrick shifted over to the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweats and a Queens hoodie.David groaned, knowing without even needing to look at his phone that it was precisely _what-is-wrong-with-you? _o’clock.He eyed Patrick suspiciously. 

“Gonna get some work done.You keep sleeping,” Patrick said sweetly, running a hand through David’s hair, and kissing the tip of his nose, as David’s eyes fluttered closed.

Patrick rifled through the kitchen cupboards for a mug and finding only a small pot with which to boil water, intending to make a cup of tea from their purchase at the market the day prior. 

Tea steeped, headphones in, he settled at the kitchen table with his laptop and notebook. 

Lost in the momentum of his homework, Patrick jumped when his phone pinged.

**IMDavidRose** has mentioned you in their story.

Patrick looked over at David, who appeared to be sleeping soundly.He opened up Instagram to find a picture of himself, reading something on his laptop, taking notes, and clearly deeply invested if the stitch between his brows was any indication.The caption read:

_My boyfriend is smarter than your boyfriend._

Patrick typed out a reply:

_Oh, are we doing “boyfriend” now?_

He saw David shift slightly under the covers, peeking one eye out and raising an eyebrow at Patrick.

_Is that ok?_

_More than ok. _

By the crinkling of his eyes, Patrick could tell David was smiling. 

_Would my boyfriend like a cup of coffee?_

_ Mmm!Yes, please._

David slowly emerged from his blanket cocoon while Patrick made him a cup of coffee.He dressed in his own designer drawstring pants and a soft sweater, and made his way into the kitchen, stopping to look at Patrick’s work.

“What are you working on?” David inquired, sifting through some papers on the table.

“Oh, it's just my capstone project.It's a province-wide scan of alternative revenue and builder funds available for the incorporation of small businesses.”

“Mmm.Sounds…boring,” David teased, accepting his coffee with a kiss. 

Patrick shrugged and sat back down at the table.“With increased globalization driving the cost _and_ quality of manufactured goods down, more and more people are becoming interested in small businesses, David.Community connection is important, especially in rural areas.Smart organizations realize that the return on investment in small business is high.”

David smirked, thinking back to his Instagram story.He pulled up his camera, aiming it at Patrick.“Can you say that one more time for the camera?That was really sexy.”

Patrick laughed, swatting David’s hand out of his face.“Drink your coffee, David.I need another half hour here.”

Pouting, David took his coffee to the couch, setting his feet up on the coffee table, and paging through social media.The minutes seemed to tick by at a rate half their normal speed, and David kept glancing over to Patrick to see if it was yet _smother-me-in-kisses-again _o’clock. 

Finally, _finally_, Patrick clipped his papers together, placing them back in his satchel, and looked at his _boyfriend_ waiting impatiently on the couch.He picked up his laptop, walked over the couch, settling comfortably against David with the laptop on the coffee table.David wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling him in for a languid kiss.Moving to mouth behind Patrick’s ear, voice barely audible, and words punctuated between by kisses, David asked “what do you want to do today?”

Patrick felt the heat of the flush spread across his face.He turned in David’s arms, meeting David’s fiery gaze.“You, David.I want to do you.” Patrick immediately laughed, feeling embarrassed for having been so forthright.David cut off his laugh with a kiss, his tongue searching out Patrick’s, his teeth tugging gently at Patrick’s lower lip.He pulled back, gently cupping one side of Patrick’s face.“I want that.I want _all this_,” he said, gesturing wildly up and down Patrick’s body, “but in the interest of taking it slow and doing this right, I think we’re not _there_ yet.Can I show you something?”Patrick nodded, unsure of where this was headed, embarrassment threatening to take over once again. 

David pulled out his phone, tapping a few times, and then handed it to Patrick.Patrick had, quite frankly, anticipated a PornHub link, but instead, David had brought up a very thorough and credible looking site walking the reader through the virtues and logistics of _thigh-fucking. _Patrick tried valiantly, but failed spectacularly, to keep a straight face while reading the article.Eyebrows raised, he handed the phone back to David, who raising an eyebrow of his own asked the question without saying a word.Patrick nodded, and David wasted no time getting up off the couch, and walking towards the bed. 

Half an hour later, they laid hand in hand, slick with lube and come, grinning like idiots, staring up at the ceiling.Any traces of Patrick’s embarrassment replaced with a bone deep satisfaction. 

***

David cued up the Mariah Carey Essentials playlist on Apple Music and sat crosslegged at one end of the couch.From there, he could watch Patrick work in the kitchen, methodically chopping the bacon and jalapeños, shredding the cheese, and stirring the sauce while the macaroni noodles cooked.David couldn’t help but think how utterly _domestic_ it all felt, and he allowed himself a brief moment of imaging this being a regular occurrence.One where Patrick cooked dinner, and David…folded towels…or something. 

While the macaroni and cheese finished in the oven, Patrick cleaned up the kitchen, singing along to Mariah.

_In the morning_

_When I rise_

_You are the first thing_

_On my mind_

_And in the middle_

_Of the night_

_I feel your heartbeat_

_Next to mine_

_It feels like a dream_

_When you love me tenderly_

_I don't know if you're for real_

_But I like the way I feel inside_

David remained on the couch, amused, but heart thumping a little more rapidly with both Patrick’s evident vocal talent and the words he was singing.He couldn’t suppress his grin, as Patrick sashayed towards him, bowl full of macaroni and cheese.The day was ending with Mariah, cheese, and Patrick and David couldn’t imagine how it could possibly get any better than that. 

***

Come Monday morning, neither David nor Patrick wanted to get out of bed.Bodies spent, hearts full, and minds not quite wanting to return to the world of academia the next day. 

Limbs tangled together, they lay in bed planning the day’s errands.The long weekend spent deep in conversation, and delighting in exploring each other’s bodies, had to come to an end. 

For both, it had been the best weekend in recent or distant memory, perhaps ever, and though they didn’t say it out loud, David and Patrick knew they were both in this for the long haul. 

***

The start of the fall term saw an increase in activity on campus, much to David's chagrin.His morning coffee pick-up time coincided with that of a large group of freshman girls, who always gathered around the coffee bar, giggling and making eyes at Patrick.And because Patrick was so nice, and professional, he was never anything but kind to them.But damn, David wanted to pull Patrick over the counter, bend him over, and show those UGG boot-wearing-PSL-drinking-basic bitches exactly who Patrick belonged to.In the interest of _personal growth_ and Patrick not becoming _unemployed_ or David risking _expulsion_, however, David simply picked up his coffee, accepting the consolation prize of a grin and a poorly executed wink from Patrick as he started his day. 

David and Patrick had settled into a bit of a rhythm, spending most weeknights together at Aunt Patty’s house working on their respective assignments, and enjoying Aunt Patty’s home cooking.Weekends were spent at David’s apartment, doing very little homework, but enjoying every moment of time together.

As far as Patrick’s parents knew, David Rose was simply a close friend of their son. Someone with whom Patrick could commiserate about the challenges of grad school, or perhaps trade proofreading skills, or attend sporting events, or wingman for each other on Friday nights. So, it wasn’t entirely unexpected when David approached them with the idea of throwing a small surprise party for Patrick’s birthday in three week’s time. 

Aunt Patty loved a good shindig, and she enthusiastically offered to help by hosting at her house and baking the cake. David was more than willing to accept the assistance with his limited student budget.

David thought his plan was flawless. Following the end of his classes at 10:45 am, he would head directly to Aunt Patty’s house to assist with set-up. Patrick was in class from 8:30 to 11:30, covering off lunch breaks at Starbucks until 2:30 and then heading straight to David’s apartment, where he had been promised birthday treats. That gave David a solid two hours to ensure that Aunt Patty’s house projected the correct aesthetic for his boyfriend’s birthday.

Around 10:00 am, David’s phone started blowing up in his pocket - the vibration being very distracting from the lecture on rural community culture. Anxiety rising, with the elevated stakes of the day, he finally pulled his phone out to see several panicked texts from Aunt Patty.

_ “I’m so sorry!” _

_ “I thought they knew!” _

_ “Call me, please!” _

_ “David, please!” _

It took every ounce of David’s strength to gather his belongings and quietly exit the lecture theatre without giving rise to the mounting panic threatening to overtake his mind and body.

Once outside, he called Aunt Patty. Not even giving David an opportunity to speak, she rambled on about Marcy and Clint Brewer’s arrival, and how she had assumed that they knew that David and Patrick were boyfriends, but apparently, that wasn’t the case, and the Brewers had no idea that their son was, in fact, gay. She thought they had handled the news well, but it was hard to tell.Brewers are stoic. 

David’s mind was like a runaway train. He had also assumed that the Brewers knew their son was gay, if not known that David was his boyfriend. Was Patrick ashamed of him?Though he had sworn it wasn’t, was this actually an experiment for Patrick?A try-before-you-buy sexuality scenario? It wouldn’t be the first time David was the sample that was tossed away once it was used up. 

No. This wasn’t what this was. There had to be some logical explanation. There always was.And it was Patrick’s birthday. If he couldn’t give him an expensive watch, or jet off with him to an exotic location, the very least he could give Patrick was the benefit of the doubt. For now. 


	11. I won't back down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Patty has accidentally outed Patrick to his parents, and David tries to make everything ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell_   
_But I won't back down_

_("[I won't back down](https://youtu.be/nvlTJrNJ5lA)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

Putting on his bravest face, David opened the door to the campus Starbucks.The barista behind the counter checked the mobile orders waiting for pick up, but David just waved his hand indicating that he didn’t have one.Not seeing Patrick in the store-front, he sent him a quick text.

_ I’m in the store.Are you here? _

Instead of replying to the text, Patrick emerged from the back, face lighting up with a broad grin and those damn heart-eyes the moment he saw David.

“Happy birthday!” David said warmly, anxiety dissipating as he and Patrick embraced.

Orders had slowed down, and the lull in business gave Patrick the opportunity to spend a few minutes with David.He led him to the comfortable chairs in the corner. 

“So…, have you gotten any phone calls…or texts from friends, or family?” David inquired carefully.

“Yeah, I talked to my parents a little while ago. They're on like, a weekend getaway, so they couldn't chat long”

David considered his next words carefully, deciding that ripping the proverbial bandaid off was much less painful than stewing in his worries. 

“Your parents know about me, right?Like, they know about us?”

Patrick’s face fell. 

David took a deep breath. 

Patrick braced his elbows on his knees, wringing his hands together, clenching his jaw, and avoiding eye contact with David. 

“Um Okay listen, David. I've have been wanting to tell them about us. I really have, I just was waiting to do it in person, and then I didn't go home for the holidays, and then I was feeling so comfortable with you. David, I know my parents are good people, I just…Hmm…I can't shake this, this fear that there is a small chance that this could change everything…But I'm gonna deal with this as soon as I see them next, okay?

David pulled Patrick towards him.All his anxiety evaporated, being replaced by a fierce desire to protect Patrick, keep him safe, and ensure that he always felt nothing but loved. 

David spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation.

“Okay, what you're dealing with is very personal. And something you should only do on your terms. Okay? That's why I brought this couple home one day in my undergrad, and just told my parents to deal with it.”

Patrick huffed out a small laugh.“I'm a take-charge guy, David. I like to take charge of things in my life, you know that.”Finally looking at directly at David, he saw eyes on the brink of tears.“You're upset. I would be, too.”

“Um..yeah.It’s not about that,” David explained.Clearing his throat, a nervous laugh escaped. “You’re gonna laugh yourself right out of the closet on this one…You know how you’ve always wanted a surprise party?”

“David, I don't think this is how surprises work…”

“Yeah. I know.It's just that part of that surprise was inviting your parents _here. _I realize that was a big mistake. I should have talked to you. I can be just your friend tonight, if that will help._”_

David had barely finished offering to hide their relationship status before Patrick put his foot down.“No.David, I can’t have you do that. I owe it to us to tell them.I want them to know.”

David smiled at Patrick sympathetically. 

Patrick looked at the line-up that was forming at the counter.He clasped David’s hands reassuringly, and stood up.A forehead kiss, and a promise to see David later at Aunt Patty’s house, and Patrick returned to work behind the counter. 

David knew what needed to be done.And he knew that he must really love Patrick to do it.A thought that both terrified and thrilled him.He left Starbucks, and headed to Aunt Patty’s house.

Steeling himself for all possible permutations and combinations of this conversation, David rang Aunt Patty’s doorbell.

A petite brunette with a pair of very familiar caramel-coloured eyes opened the door.Standing just a few steps behind her was a handsome man with a very familiar pair of broad shoulders, and furrowed faint eyebrows. 

"Mrs. Brewer.Mr. Brewer…I’m David Rose.” 

Patrick's mom pulled the door open wide.“Oh, David, come in.”

David held out a tote bag.“I, uh, brought you some Queen’s souvenirs as a welcome present.They were all out of car decals, so I threw in a couple keychains.”

Mrs. Brewer accepted the tote with a small smile.“Thank you, David."

Time was ticking.David gathered up every ounce of courage and began to speak.“I just wanted to come here and apologize for a very unfortunate miscommunication.”

Mr. Brewer raised an eyebrow. “So you're not in a relationship with our son?” 

“Oh, no. I very much am.”

Mr. Brewer’s face remained neutral.“Oh.”

David continued, “Um, I was talking more about how you found out.”

Mr. Brewer stepped forward, an unreadable expression on his face. “Was it something we did, David?”

David’s heart sank.“I'm sorry?”

Mrs. Brewer interjected. “Honey, stop!”

But Mr. Brewer was insistent.“No, I wanna ask. Do you think if we'd done things differently, - that Patrick would still be - “

Now, it was David’s turn to interrupt.He hadn’t felt this protective of another human being since the last time Alexis was held hostage by those black market emu farmers in Melbourne.

“I understand that this news can come as a shock to some people.

But he is still the same person, and it's his birthday, and he…”

Mrs. Brewer reached out, taking hold of one of David’s gesticulating hands. “David, we're not upset about Patrick being gay.”

Mr. Brewer moved a step closer to David. “No.”

Mrs. Brewer squeezed David’s hand reassuringly, and David fought back tears. “Oh my God, okay! For a minute I thought this was gonna get very dark.”

Mr. Brewer finished his thought. “The thought that Patrick was feeling like he couldn't come and talk to us about this.” 

Mrs. Brewer asked, “is it because we were so close with Rachel?”

Saved from postulating an awkward hypothesis, Aunt Patty came downstairs.She immediately pulled David in for a hug, shedding her own tears, and whispering apologies. 

“They, they are fine with Patrick being gay,” he told her, sniffling slightly.

“Good, then no one really has to feel bad about how this information came out, then, huh?”

David cocked his head sideways, not entirely sure he agreed with that statement. 

Mrs. Brewer looked a little lost. “So what do we do now? Not go to the party? I don't want to make him uncomfortable.”

Someone needed to take charge that was David. “No, no, no, we are all going to the party.

Patrick is planning on telling you tonight. So I think the best birthday gift we could give him at this point is to just keep him in the closet until then. I know that came out wrong, but we all understand what I'm saying, right?”

The Brewers and Aunt Patty nodded.“Okay.”

In the end, the not-such-a-surprise party went off without a hitch.It had been a tough day, but David had made everything right, even if Patrick had a hunch David had intervened with his parents prior to the party.The only casualty being the crab cakes that no one touched, but Aunt Patty was confident she could save them from being wasted and whip them up into a chowder.Patrick’s sense that his parents were good people was nothing but confirmed when he shared with them how happy he was, now that he had found David, and in turn, found himself.And Patrick’s sense that David was it for him, for the rest of his life, was nothing but confirmed by the end of the night, capped off with a slow dance on the porch. 


	12. Dreamville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staggered end of David and Patrick's programs is cause for concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.
> 
> I'm going to try and finish this off before I board a plane to Toronto for Noah's concern tomorrow evening! If I don't succeed, it'll get finished when I get back!

_ And the air smelled good  
In Dreamville, in Dreamville _

_ ("[Dreamville](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkY876Wp21A)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers) _

As the new year, and Patrick's impending convocation, approached, David became increasingly anxious about what was next for him and Patrick.He knew that Patrick’s plans were never to stay in Kingston beyond the completion of his MBA, and David’s program wasn’t finished for another five months.Old-David might have been willing to sacrifice his own ambitions for someone else, but New-David was steadfast in his resolve to complete his program, and find his niche in the world.He just hoped that that niche included Patrick. 

Late in December, Patrick burst into David’s apartment, out of breath, hair askew, as though he had run a marathon. His eyes were alight with excitement, and he was waving a piece of paper in his hands.David snatched the paper from him, sat at the kitchen table, and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Brewer,_

_Having reviewed your application and proposal entitled “A Movement to Revitalize Rural Ontario Through Small Business”, we are delighted to present this offer of a six-month internship at our Belleville office.This offer is conditional upon confirmation of your convocation, and the position would begin on Tuesday, January 9, 2018.Remuneration is to be discussed, and a commuter stipend is available, if traveling from Kingston. _

_We anticipate your positive response._

_Regards,_

_Dan Kelly_

_Canadian Federation of Independent Business_

David looked up at Patrick, hopeful, but still a little nervous. “What does this mean?”

Patrick had finally caught his breath, and had perched himself against the kitchen table while David read.He moved behind David, wrapping his arms tight around him.Mouthing at the freckles behind his ear, he murmured, “it means I’m not going anywhere until you’re ready to go with me.”

David stood up, turning in Patrick’s arms, and draping his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.“Okay, I mean if that's what you want, then I guess I'm I'm fine with it, I mean, I'm easy either way,” he said, clearly not meaning a word.He tightened his grip on Patrick, hooking his chin on Patrick’s shoulder in a tight embrace.A minute in, Patrick huffed out a laugh.“Okay, this is a really long hug now,” to which David softly replied with “mmhmm, just one more minute,” and a firm squeeze. The firmer his hold, the lighter his worries became, knowing that Patrick was choosing to be with him. 

Between Patrick’s internship and the intensity of David’s program, the next four months flew by.Patrick’s parents had come up to Kingston for his convocation, and their appreciation for David in their son’s life grew exponentially as they got to know them as a couple.Plans were made for David’s convocation in the spring, and David couldn’t wait to cross the stage and make them proud. 

The only problem was David’s capstone project.The proposal was due in four days, and he had little more than chicken scratch on a pad of paper.He had spent days pacing in his apartment, making voice memos, drawing diagrams, and yet everything looked wrong.He declined Patrick’s offer of help, because Patrick was already overextended with a 90 minute commute each day, though Patrick continued to offer.Of course.

On the Saturday before the Wednesday deadline, David set his alarm for _good-god-give-me-coffee-and-inspiration _o’clock, a full hour before Patrick would normally even be awake.Deciding to get some fresh air before settling into frustrate himself further, David pulled on his sweats, a hoodie and a pair of comfortable shoes, stuck his headphones in, and headed out the door.While he walked, he tried to corral his thoughts, get his _ducks in a row_ Adelina would have said.But he didn't have ducks in a row, he had _squirrels at a rave _who appeared completely uninterested in any sort of order.He passed by a flowering lilac bush, taking a picture and posting it to his Instagram story with the caption _Rose stops to smell Lilacs_ before slowly heading back to the apartment. 

Before he can even get his key in the door, Patrick is opening it up to greet him.He gave David a quick peck, and hands him a coffee before locking the door behind him.David sees that Patrick has set up his laptop and some notepaper on the kitchen table.

“What’s this?” David asked, gesturing to the table.

“It’s called a laptop computer,” Patrick said teasingly. 

David scowled.

“I saw your Instagram story, and I thought if you were up this early, you could use some company.Or at the very least, some coffee. I was already dressed, and ready to head out, so I thought I’d just come here.”

David’s expression softened.“Do you need to work?Because I was just going to…”

Patrick cut him off.“No.I know you’re having a hard time with your proposal, so you’re going to talk, and I’m going to write.”

David looked sceptical.“Ooh…okay.”

“So, I have an idea…actually…for a store.Like a general store?But also a very…specific store? And it's also not just a store, it's like a place where people can come and get coffee, um, or drinks, but it's not a coffee shop, nor is it a bar.”

Patrick scribbled dutifully on his notepad, but struggles to keep a straight face.

“Ok, so we’re pretty clear on what it’s not…”

“Yeah…it’s an environment?Like, yes, we will be selling things, and there will be art, but it’s more like a branded immersive experience.”

Patrick considers what David has just said.“Does it have a name?”

“Um…I’m oscillating between two at the moment.”

Patrick nods.“Right.Ok, we’ll just give you more time to…oscillate.”

David flopped on the couch, and kept rambling for another 45 minutes while Patrick scribbled furiously on his notepad.When he went silent, Patrick wondered if he had fallen asleep. 

Instead, he found David lying on his side, twisting the silver rings he wore on his right hand. 

Patrick sat on the edge of the couch, saying nothing, but running his hand gently over David’s arm. 

“Rose Apothecary,” he finally said.

Patrick hummed, imagining a store with such a name.“I like it.It's just…pretentious enough.”

David scrunched up his face.“Would we say pretentious?Or timeless?”

Patrick kissed him on the nose.He got up, added a few words to his notepad and brought his it over to David.In block letters, he had written:

ROSE APOTHECARY.A CURATED SELECTION OF PRODUCTS AND ARTWORK FROM LOCAL VENDORS, SOLD ON CONSIGNMENT IN A ONE-STOP-RETAIL ENVIRONMENT, THAT BENEFITS THE VENDOR AND THE CUSTOMER.

David gasped.“This is perfect!”

Patrick beamed.“It’s all you, babe.I just worked with what you said.”

David clutched the notepad to his chest.“I can take it from here.”

Armed with newfound confidence, David spent the remainder of the weekend elaborating on his plan for the Rose Apothecary.On Monday, he had it printed in colour - a sand and stone aesthetic - and bound together, and on Tuesday, one full day ahead of the deadline, he dropped of four copies of his bound proposal to the department office. 

By Friday, he had approval to proceed, and he found himself renewed in enthusiasm for the project that would signal the completion of his program.The end was in sight, and with Patrick still at his side, he had never been happier in his life. 


	13. Learning to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's convocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.  
This is *my* song.

_ Well, I started out down a dirty road _   
_Started out all alone_   
_And the sun went down as I crossed the hill_   
_And the town lit up, the world got still_   
  
_I'm learning to fly but I ain't got wings_   
_Coming down is the hardest thing_   
  
_Well, the good old days may not return_   
_And the rocks might melt and the sea may burn_

_ ... _   
  
_Well, some say life will beat you down_   
_Break your heart, steal your crown_   
_So I've started out for God knows where_   
_I guess I'll know when I get there_

_ ("[Learning to fly](https://youtu.be/s5BJXwNeKsQ)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers) _

Clint Brewer was a practical man, a planner, and David thought nothing when he insisted on arriving on campus three full hours before the graduates would be marshalled into line, citing the need to secure a parking spot and have their choice of seats. Clint Brewer was also a romantic man, and so when he took Marcy by the arm, wishing to take a walk down memory lane through the maple lined quadrangle, David didn’t bat an eye.And because Patrick Brewer had inherited all the good, and kind, and loving qualities of his father, David sensed nothing unusual when Patrick interlaced their fingers, and pulled David in the opposite direction of his parents. 

Campus was quiet. Intersession classes were given the day off to ease pressure on campus facilities, and few others had arrived to prepare for convocation. 

The two men walked hand in hand, slowly, down the path weaving between the Faculty of Human Ecology and the School of Social Work, leading to the library. 

Though it was early in the morning, a few students were milling about library entrance, waiting for it’s 10 am opening.

Patrick maneuvered he and David through the small crowd, arriving at the staff entrance to the Starbucks, and taking out his keys, opened the door without letting go of David’s hand.

This had happened before. When Patrick had been asked to assume some of the front-end manager’s duties while she was on light-duties, David had accompanied Patrick a handful of times to the store, waiting patiently with his macchiato while Patrick wrapped up his work.

While Patrick hadn’t expressly said he needed to pop in before convocation, David took it all in stride. After all, he was nearly certain that he was moments away from hot, sweet, caffeine.

Sure enough, Patrick gestured to the comfy chairs, tucked away from the window. And while David sat, Patrick busied himself behind the bar.David heard the beep of the oven, and peered over the counter, trying to see what Patrick was warming up. 

Patrick brought over David’s macchiato, and an English Breakfast Tea for himself. He placed his own cheese croissant on the round table between them, and handed the small, white branded bag typically used for egg bites over to David. David tilted his chin up, offering Patrick an appreciative kiss. 

David tipped the bag slightly, and a long, black velvet box slid out, instead of the anticipated egg-bites. He looked quizzically at Patrick, who set down his tea, and slowly dropped down to one knee beside David’s chair. 

“What’s going on?” David let out with a laugh and a bit of a sob.

“So, I started working here when I first got moved to Kingston, as a way to distract myself, and make a little extra cash. And I soon found that I was developing feelings for this guy I kept making coffee for, and I didn’t know if he felt the same way, or if I’d ever muster up the courage to tell him how I felt. But, now, here he is, the love of my life...and this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.”

Patrick looked up though his beautiful lashes, a look that had long-since rendered David weak at the knees. His face was open and full of hope.Ready to give David a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams. 

David opened the box, seeing four gold rings, identical to the silver rings that he had worn every single day since his family had moved to Schitt’s Creek. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Easiest decision of my life.” Patrick responded without hesitation.

Patrick stood up, and David wrapped his arms tight around his neck, hot tears falling on Patrick’s lapel. Patrick’s arms remained solidly around David’s waist, even as David pulled back slightly to ask “Are these 24-karat?”

Immediately recognizing the ridiculousness of the question, and wanting to kiss away the slightly stunned reaction on Patrick’s face, David self-corrected. “Nevermind.It’s a yes!I love you.”

The two men laughed, both shedding tears of joy, relaxing back into their embrace.

Half an hour later, David and Patrick, once again hand-in-golden ringed hand, turned the corner by the student centre to find Clint and Marcy sitting on a bench waiting for them. There was an unmistakable sparkle in their eyes, and David realized that Clint Brewer was not only practical, and a planner, and a romantic, but also undeniably devious as Patrick’s parents had clearly been in on the proposal.

The Brewers stood up, greeting David and Patrick with handshakes, hugs, and tears. Marcy cupped David’s face, gently wiping tears from his face.“Welcome to the family, my sweet boy,” she whispered. 


	14. Runnin' down a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduated. Engaged. Now what?

Purgatory. Limbo, at best.

That’s how David would describe the weeks following his own convocation. For the first time in over a year, David had an abundant amount of free time. And given that Patrick’s internship was ongoing, this meant that David had all day, every day, to do nothing but perseverate on his own uncertain path. He and Patrick had talked hypotheticals. Maybe Toronto. Maybe stay in Kingston. Maybe go somewhere drastic like Vancouver. But no plan had felt right. So while Patrick worked, David fussed, cleaning his apartment to within an inch of its life, and wasted time binge watching documentaries on Netflix. By the time two weeks beyond David’s convocation had passed, his descent into melancholy and strain was evident. His typical nighttime skin-care routine became half its usual length. His morning routine consisted of little other than a gentle wash and moisturizer. And he had taken to plunking one of Patrick’s ball caps on his head, rather than style his hair into its usual pompadour, if there was no requirement for him to leave the house.

This is why, on a Sunday afternoon, before a week that would see Patrick out of town overnight until Friday, Patrick gently placed a bus ticket back to Schitt’s Creek alongside David’s grilled cheese and soup. And while David wasn’t keen on the idea of spending three hours on a Greyhound Bus, he knew that spending an entire week without his fiance, and without structure in his days, was going to be emotionally catastrophic. After lunch, David dutifully packed a bag for the week, ready to board the bus later in the evening. 

With a few hours to kill, and several days apart pending, it was no surprise that David and Patrick found themselves stripped down to their boxers, limbs entwined, in bed. There was no urgency, just skin to skin contact, synchronized breathing, and Patrick gently carding through David’s hair. 

David turned his back to Patrick, creating a bit of space between them, which Patrick understood to mean David was feeling stressed, and wanted a back rub. Applying just a little bit of pressure, Patrick methodically palmed down David’s back, feeling the tense muscles slowly loosen. When David hadn’t moved for a few minutes, Patrick peeked over his shoulder, and saw David’s eyes closed and lips slightly parted, peacefully asleep. Careful not to wake him up, Patrick set an alarm on his phone, and curled himself around David’s warm body. 

When the alarm went off, David stretched like a cat, letting out a long groan, turning back in to face Patrick, who greeted him with a sleepy smile and a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. Realizing that he had slept through the last chance to have sex before nearly a week apart, another groan escaped his lips, which was promptly cut off with a soft press of Patrick’s lips. David resigned himself to the fact that he had just had the most restful sleep since convocation, and there was always FaceTime later. 

A quick brush of teeth, and the pilfering of Patrick’s favourite hat and Queen’s hoodie, and David was ready to head to the bus depot. 

***

The final release of the bus’ air brakes upon arrival at the Schitt’s Creek depot woke David up with a start. He grabbed his tote, scrambled off the bus, picked up his luggage and headed out into the darkened streets. 

It was only a short walk to the motel. Stevie had offered to pick him up, but he knew that would have cut into her Sunday evening wine ritual, and besides that, it felt good to stretch his legs after three hours.

Walking down Main St Schitt’s Creek, he first came upon Bob’s Garage. Noting that Bob had repainted his blue building, David snapped a picture, uploading it to his Instagram story.

_ Back in Schitt’s Creek. _

Next, he passed by the steps of the Cafe Tropical, home of an unsustainably large number of menu selections, and one of Schitt’s Creek’s most mysterious residents, Twyla, the server with a thousand implausible, but likely true, stories. David took a picture of the closed storefront, adding it to his story.

_ Best breakfast in town. Ok, only breakfast in town. _

Crossing the street, he paused in front of the Town Hall. Picture taken, added to his story.

_ Our Mayor is the Schitt. _

The last building before the empty field by the motel was the General Store. The CLOSED sign was askew, and peering inside, David could see that it was empty, but for a few installations and some papers strewn about. 

He took a photo of the CLOSED sign and visible detritus inside, and added this as the fourth picture to his story.

_ @FreshlyBrewed SOS _

As he came upon the motel, he started thinking about what he would caption this photo for his story. Was this home? Certainly, this was where his family was, and he did miss them, faults and drama included. Was Kingston home? His tiny apartment had become cozy over the last year, especially with Patrick staying over more often than not, but he really felt no attachment to the physical space. Before he could get too into his own head, and seconds before the door to room 6 flew open, he took a picture of the motel sign. Hugs and kisses, and commentary about his odd choice of travel attire, kept David from uploading the final picture. He wouldn’t have an opportunity until he was lying in his twin bed, six feet from Alexis. 

_ All that’s missing is you. _

And with that, David fell asleep. 

***

Between spending time with Stevie, getting to know Alexis’ new boyfriend Ted, and enduring his mother’s endless questions about his plans for the future, the week passed mercifully quickly, though the bus ride back to Kingston on Friday evening seemed interminable. Though the actual passage of time on his phone would have indicated otherwise, David was convinced that he was trapped in an obscenely upholstered bus seat time warp hell, and would never get back to Patrick. Science being what it was, however, what with the lack of time warps and all, the coach did eventually pull into the depot, and David’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Patrick waiting inside the lobby. David fidgeted with his golden rings as the bus came to a full stop, and he was up with his bag slung over his shoulder before the door was even open. He very nearly sacrificed his stowed luggage, as waiting for it to be unloaded was delaying reunion with Patrick unnecessarily. Reason prevailed, however, and David mustered up the patience to wait for his bags before rushing into Patrick’s arms, burying his face in his neck, inhaling deeply the scent of _ home _ .

To his surprise, rather than head to David’s apartment, Patrick drove the two of them to Aunt Patty’s house for a late dinner. Patrick hadn’t let go of David’s hand the entire drive, and before getting out of the car, he pulled David in for a kiss, whispering “I love you”, before finally letting go, and opening the car door.

Aunt Patty met them on the porch, but promptly returned to attend to cooking dinner after a round of hugs. Shoes kicked off, and bags dropped in the living room, Patrick once again took David by the hand and led him to the kitchen table. Laid out neatly were printed and bound copies of both David and Patrick’s capstone projects, a large pile of what looked like application forms, a smaller stack of paint chips, a few printed spreadsheets, Patrick’s laptop, a calculator, and the full realty listing for the vacant General Store in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick sat in front of his laptop, and gestured to the chair next to him. David sat, a look of uncertainty holding his face hostage.

“I saw your Instagram story,” Patrick began. “And I couldn’t help but think of your capstone project. You’ve got a really great idea, David. I mean, I think you need some help...ok, a lot of help, but I think the Rose Apothecary could be really special.”

David flipped through the paint chips, willing the tears welling up in his eyes to stay put. 

“And I know you miss your family. And this is closer to my folks, too.”

David choked back a sob. He paged through the realty listing, and turned his attention to the spreadsheets. Scanning quickly, looking only at the bottom line, the dollar figures sobered him up quickly, tears drying. 

“And where do you think I’m going to get the money for this?” he asked Patrick.

“Well, David, this is where my capstone project and the connections I’ve made over the last six months come in handy. There are grants available for small businesses in rural Ontario. I’ve already filled out the applications and they just need your signature.” Patrick slid the applications towards David. Under Proprietor(s) were both of their names, Patrick already having signed. A happy lump formed in David's throat.

“And if we don’t get the money?” 

Patrick’s lips turned into a small, confident smile. “Oh, I’m gonna get the money.”

Aunt Patty brought a small basket of fresh bread to the table. Placing it between David and Patrick, she handed Patrick an envelope. Patrick looked up at her, perplexed, but Aunt Patty just smiled and waited. Patrick opened the envelope, and pulled out a cheque. Speechless, he handed it to David. 

“I’ve spent all week hearing about nothing but the Rose Apothecary. This might have started off as your dream, David, but Patrick is hellbent on making it a reality. I could wait til I’m gone and leave this to you in my will, or I can watch you enjoy it.”

Neither man could find the words. The cheque would cover a large portion of the start-up costs. As Patrick stood up to hug Aunt Patty, she put up her hand in protest, pulling a second envelope and handing it to David.

Already overwhelmed, David pulled the second cheque out very slowly. On the note line, Aunt Patty had written  _ For the wedding _ . 

“And I expect one hell of a party!” Aunt Patty exclaimed, as both men stood up and swarmed her with tight hugs.

Aunt Patty ducked out from the embrace, back to the kitchen to finish plating dinner.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, and Patrick held David by the waist. Closing his eyes, David rested his forehead against Patrick’s, steadying his breath. He could see it clearly. 

_ Their _ general, but very specific, store, in sand and stone. Bringing life to the community through the arts, artisanal products, local produce and special events. Inventory, vendor visits, and cultivating seasonal aesthetics. 

He saw dinners with family, and bonfires with Stevie, drinking wine straight from the bottle. Tipsy walks home, hand in hand with Patrick, and the press of Patrick’s wedding ring against his fingers. Slow mornings, hectic afternoons, evenings with no plans at all. Steamy shared showers, and languid, tender love making. 

As if he could read David’s mind, Patrick raised David’s left hand, tenderly kissing the knuckle between the two gold bands on his ring finger. 

“Not to step on the moment, but dinner will be ready in five minutes,” Aunt Patty said gently.

Patrick gave Aunt Patty a small nod, kissed David gently on the neck, wrapping him up in one more hug, an apt song by Tom Petty playing in the background.

_ I felt so good, like anything was possible _

_ Hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes _

_ The last three days the rain was unstoppable _

_ It was always cold, no sunshine _

_ Yeah, runnin' down a dream _

_ That never would come to me _

_ Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads _

_ Runnin' down a dream _

_ I rolled on, the sky grew dark _

_ I put the pedal down to make some time _

_ There's something good waitin' down this road _

_ I'm pickin' up whatever's mine _

_ I'm runnin' down a dream _

_ That never would come to me _

_ Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads _

_ Runnin' down a dream _

_ Yeah, I'm runnin' down a dream _

_("[Runnin' down a dream](https://youtu.be/Y1D3a5eDJIs)" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles have been songs by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.  
I love(d) Tom Petty, and was devastated when he died. Just a few months prior, we saw him live (for the fifth time) from the 8th row, and it was amazing.  
Since he died, I have struggled to listen to his music, and writing this, choosing titles, forced me to reconnect with some of the songs I've missed so much.
> 
> Thank you:  
didipickles and this_is_not_nothing for help with brainstorming at various points.  
thegrayness, who always reminds us that snacks are essential.  
RQ, who reminded me that Wildflowers needed a place in this fic.  
DelphinaBoswell, for all the toothy grins.  
NoahRose27, for help with word choices.  
And everyone who commented, or yelled at me, along the way!


End file.
